rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
Game-Breaking Bugs * Sometimes when picking people up it will fling you and the person you picked up very high (high enough to die from fall damage). In even rarer cases, your body will be detached and flung everywhere across the map and may get you banned. * Dashing into the oresfall fire with mana roll/dash will fling you very high and you can land at sky castle. Won't kill you but will break your bones. * Maybe intentional, but Dzin will get trauma if they are gripped by an admin of any sort. (Retalix, Arch_Mage. etc) * I want to point out that there is a autoclicker glitch that if you put your cursor over a item in your hotbar and use the autoclicker you can no clip through anything. This is not a hack. You can think of it like how a Dragon Sage or a Faceless one can mana dash through walls. It is like that but for any class. * Botanist and Druid Life Sense highlights hacker traps (plant spawns inside walls), picking them up will ban you instantly. * If there are howlers near the Tundra Gate which someone has led over, they will combat tag players inside oresfall, but will glitch and not make any noise. They can do this even to people in a forcefield. Meaning if you're server hopping in oresfall you might get howled at before you can notice and combat log. Bugs * When spawning, you can sometimes be in no location, thus giving no effects or fog. This has been patched, recommended to keep it here for the sake of archiving. Despite being patched, the soul of this bug still remain: normally, walking out of an area and walking around the others (achieved by walking on the mountains surrounding most areas) allow you to skip the area triggers, so technically, you can be in scroomville despite being near burial ground. BUT, logging back while outside of one of these area trigger allow you to be in "no areas", thus, resulting in no area specific fog. Entering an area will revert this. * You can abuse the area trigger skip to fool bounty officers and master assasins. For example: leaving Scroomville by climbing and walking around the gem sea without touching an area trigger while have them go "They have been spotted near Scroomville" despite you actually being near Sea of Dust/Burial Grounds for example. * The area trigger skips also affect temperature. Leaving tundra by going over the gate while not register you out of tundra until you go down from the mountain, say, going in front of oresfall. Thus, you are still prone to freeze to death until you can reach a new area trigger. * The audio for the mana charge will not always be heard. If you're in a server with high ping, you will hear a short mana charge sound and it will cease from there. * Dashing/Dodging on a slope, and jumping shortly after cause you to fling upward. (Really good glitch to use if you need to escape a bad situation.) * Sometimes Scrooms can move whilst in decompose form. * If you have the "change mana color" game pass, spawning in but not setting your Mana can sometimes glitch the game and cover the title screen with the GUI and make your mana invisible. * Sometimes when players will lose connection, they will spawn inside of the floor. Luckily, it is easy to press Q to escape this position. * Gripping someone on a bed will allow you to move whilst in the sleeping position * When you first spawn in, you can have a lot of randomized graphics before you become normal. This can cause you to appear as the doctor, a shrieker, and many more things. * If moving, your limbs are broken, drinking a bone grow potion or going to the doctor can keep the animation of a broken arm even if it is fixed. * Certain dropped items will remove the main bag but still keep the label. * Similarly, sometimes when you drop silver it will completely disappear. * If you begin to steer a boat you get rune marks that is just a visual glitch and cannot be used. * When using the gate, it is possible for you to leave behind a white circle as you teleport away. The white circle does nothing and is just a visual glitch. (The cause of this is if you leave while casting it) * If you have the change mana color game pass, you sometimes will not be able to change your mana color on already existing characters. * If you right-click with the greatsword and un-equip it mid-animation, your character will be stuck in the mid-swing animation but you can still move normally(also works with sanctum spear). * Successfully using shoulder throw while knocked on another player will instantly get your character back up. If you do it right before someone presses v, b, or n near you, it will entirely cancel out their action. * Sometimes if you are being carried by someone and gets owl slashed, they will both die, but the person being carried will respawn in the same spot and lose no lives. * If you click more than once very fast on buying something, you will end up with more than one of that thing and will take an equal amount of silver to the amount you purchased, for example I was rushing buying a helmet, I clicked yes several times almost all at the same time, I ended up with three of the same helmet in my inventory. * Emulating a skill for a class then buying that skill from the trainer will make you unable to use the skill at all. Glitches Corner Glitch: if you unequip shift lock and go very close to a corner, if you turn your camera until your head is without Dolors, you can reequip shift lock and it will teleport you at the other side of the corner. (Very usefully when going to Tundra, as you can corner glitch Oresfall door)